


Beautiful Creature

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [116]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Molestation, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: starker mermaid au prompt?? :o peter is a mermaid captured by captain tony and his crew, peter can also switch to having legs but sucks at using them because he can’t walk with them properly when trying to escape tony’s ship ;^^; non-con themes too¿
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Beautiful Creature

**Author's Note:**

> My 200th fic!!!!
> 
> Warnings: non-con at first (not between starker), humans being shitty, extremely mild violence, body transformation.

* * *

Peter whimpers as he violently tries to get out of the fish net. Father _told_ him not to get this close to the surface, to stay away from where the humans are.

He didn’t listen. He was curious, and he wanted to know what air tasted like, what wind felt like, what the ocean looked like from above.

And now he’s in a fish net.

They dump him out onto the deck, and they’re saying a lot of things he doesn’t understand. They’re yelling, grabbing at him, pulling this way and that. It _hurts_. He’s scared, and he should have stayed home!

Eventually an older looking man comes, and the rest of the humans go silent. The man crouches, speaking softly to him.

Peter wishes he could understand, because this man seems so nice! Like he wants to help.

The man speaks some more, and then points to himself and says “Tony.” Peter assumes that’s his name, so Peter points to _himself_ and says “Peter.”

The man smiles, and Peter knows he’s fucked because he’s so _pretty_. He wants to stay with this human. Or keep him.

The man says some more words, to the men, and one of the largest there picks him up. He has long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a lot of muscles. Peter thinks his name is Thor, but ‘Thor’ might be a word and not a name. Peter doesn’t know.

~

Tony is awestruck. A _merman_. A real merman! And he’s _gorgeous_ too. Absolutely beautiful.

His tail is made up of these gorgeous dark blue scales, and the webbing around his hands and face match the color. His skin is red, matching his tail fins. His eyes, however… his eyes are a deep brown, same as his hair. Just absolutely gorgeous.

Tony tried to communicate with the beautiful creature, tried to calm it down, but he didn’t seem to understand a single word. At least he understood when Tony introduced himself.

Tony is in his Captain’s Quarters currently, thinking about the beautiful boy and what to do with him. If he doesn’t bring the boy back, no one will believe he’s real. But bringing him back would mean he gets poked and prodded…

Decisions decisions.

~

Peter waits to be put down before deciding to escape. No matter how safe the older man makes Peter feel, he _needs_ to get out of here.

Except… he hasn’t ever used his legs before.

He thought it would be easy, but it’s not. The second he stands up he falls over, the men rushing back to his aid.

They stand him upright, and Peter shivers as it suddenly goes very very quiet.

Suddenly, one of the stronger men grabs him by his human genitalia, squeezing roughly. It makes Peter cry out; he’s never been touched there before and it _hurts_! Another reaches behind him, grabbing at the fat on his tailbone, squeezing just as harshly.

One man seems to look uncomfortable, speaking lowly in a way that makes Peter feel like he’s telling his crew mates to stop.

They don’t.

Instead, the one behind him pushes a finger roughy inside of his waste hole, and Peter _screams_ in pain. He’s never felt anything like this; the closest comparison is when he was defending a guppy from a shark and his tail fins were sliced.

The quiet one leaves, and Peter cries out in despair. He doesn’t want to be left alone with these awful men.

Peter could, technically, transform back. But he’s never done it before with someone touching him. What if the man with the finger inside of him has his finger cut off, and they decide to kill him for it?

All the sudden, the older man slams the door open, looking furious. The other men pull away from him, and Peter falls to the ground, crying. He quickly transforms back, deciding that being stuck on this ship is better than whatever just happened to him.

Tony yells at the men, gesturing violently and looking so hateful it scares Peter.

Finally they leave, and it’s just Tony and Peter.

~

Tony is beyond words. The merman grows a pair of legs and suddenly his crew believes they have a right to whatever they see. Despicable.

It did make his decision much easier, though. He can’t give Peter to more humans, humans he doesn’t _know_ let alone trust. He’s going to set the poor boy free.

“Hey, Peter,” he says softly. The beautiful thing stops crying, looking up as his name is called. Tony smiles, walking over slowly. “I’m so sorry this happened to you, kid. Don’t worry, they’ll get their punishments.”

The boy curls up a little, hand reaching behind himself.

“Can I see?” He asks softly. “I don’t want to hurt you like they did, I just wanna make sure you’re okay…”

Peter seems to understand what Tony is saying, because his legs come back.

Tony winces as he sees the blood, sighing softly. He goes to the corner, dipping a cloth into some clean water and coming back. “I’m going to clean you up, okay?” He puts the cloth to his own skin, and then makes a gesture to Peter’s legs. “Can I?”

Peter seems hesitant, but Tony smiles at him again and the boy nods.

Tony smiles gratefully, crouching down and gently patting the skin. Peter makes a wounded noise, and Tony pets him in sympathy. “I know, I know. I’m so sorry, I know it hurts. I’m so sorry.”

~

Peter cries through the whole thing, but Tony is also making cooing noises and petting him. He has a feeling Tony is helping, not hurting.

He doesn’t understand a single word being said, but the way Tony’s voice lifts up at the end of sentences makes him realize he’s being asked something. Peter wonders if he should be afraid that he can’t seem to say no to Tony.

Once Tony is all done, he asks another questions. Peter has no idea what it means, but Tony points to the furniture in the room and then to himself and then at Peter.

Peter nods slowly, a bit scared to what he’s agreeing to. But Tony only picks him up and places him on the comfortable wood, petting his hair.

Tony keeps talking to Peter, and Peter feels bad because he doesn’t know what Tony is saying. But he feels safe, with this man, so he loses his eyes and decides he’ll drift off to sleep.

Tony will protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the art! 
> 
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/618305068478922752/beautiful-creature


End file.
